bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Menoly (Achrones150)
Menoly Mallia (メノリ·マリア, Menori Maria) is the 34th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Loly, was ordered to bring Orihime Inoue to Sōsuke Aizen when he wanted to show her the Hōgyoku. When her body healed, she and Loly would group back together. Soon calling the ruins of Las Noches home, they would stay there and train. During the course of the White Invasion's aftermath, Menoly would stay in the company of Team Ningensei. However, like most of its members, she would dissolve into the ranks of the Espada Afilado in order in their efforts to Hueco Mundo restoration. She serves as one of the protagonists in Bleach: The War of Four, having served as part of Empresa's defense when Sōsuke Aizen's forces, aligned with the Inner Circle, attacked. Appearance Menoly is a teenage-looking, female Arrancar. Her mask is identical to Loly's, but on the opposite side of her face. She also wears a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets that may also be part of her mask fragments. Menoly's attire consists of a white dress with a modest v-neck, an upturned collar and sleeves reaching her elbows, a black sash around her hips and shoes identical to that of Loly. Menoly has short and spiky blond hair with four flicks hanging over her mask remnant and her eye color is emerald green. Personality Menoly does not seem as interested in Aizen as Loly is, though she is reluctant to leave Aizen alone with Orihime. She also seems to be more rational than Loly, as seen when Loly is enraged at Orihime. She urged Loly to not "take it too far" knowing well that they could be caught and punished by either Aizen or someone else that outranks them both (though Loly refused to listen and continued to assault the human girl). However, she proceeded to attack Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, without hesitation, only resulting in getting herself killed, although she did show fear and intimidation when he made his appearance. History Revelations Arc During the rule of Aizen, and during his time as he gathered the Espada and Arrancars, performing projects as he did so. Two beings, known as fraternal sororal twins, them being the Hollow varients. Coming into existance as Adjuchas, they both immediately marked one another as allies, instead of enemies, as the usual for Hollows. As time grew, so did their powers, both their abilities complimenting eachother perfectly, Loly's being poisons and acids, with Menoly focusing breaking down organs and defenses as a means to make it through outer defenses, a perfect duo. And upon time, they were found by Aizen. When joining into his army, they were changed into Arrancar's, both their bonds remaining through this. Aizen produced a plan with them, their unique births and bond lead to a project. The project known simply as: Experiment Twin. ''Loly and Menoly never knew of this prediciment, and served loyally as Aizen made them stronger. The experiment was to form both of them as one being: taken from the opposite and similiar effect of '''Soul Seperation, '''this variation fusing two unique alternate souls into one, dubbed; '''Soul Conjunction. '''But with the coming of Orihime, the project was shut down, and attention to them ceased... the project ended.I Reject Hueco Mundo arc Menoly first appears alongside Loly when they bring Orihime Inoue to Sōsuke Aizen's throne. Aizen asks the two Arrancar to leave him alone with Orihime, but they are reluctant to do so. Aizen gives them both an intimidating look, which makes them agree to leave. Later, though, they are still bitter about it. Later, while Ulquiorra Cifer leaves to confront Ichigo Kurosaki, Menoly and Loly both sneak into Orihime's room, taunting her about how she's being treated like a princess (her accomm odations, despite being a prisoner, and the fact that five people - her friends - came to rescue her). Orihime tries in vain to get them to leave, which leads them to begin beating on her. After some time doing this, Menoly begins to prepare a Cero, and Loly explains to Orihime that Menoly's Cero has a "bad habit of firing randomly," further trying to intimidate her by explaining that the Cero is more powerful than Loly's Bala. However, Loly increasingly becomes angry with Orihime's behavior and begins beating on her even further, causing Menoly to ask her to stop, afraid that she would go too far and get them punished. Loly tells her to leave if she's "chickening out," but they are interrupted when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez arrives by blasting a hole in the wall. They question why Grimmjow is there, but he ignores them and makes his way towards Orihime. He kicks Loly away from her, which prompts Menoly to attempt to blast him with her Cero. But before she could fire, Grimmjow catches her palm and retaliates by incinerating her with his own Cero. Menoly being resurrected by OrihimeAfter incapacitating Loly, Grimmjow tells Orihime to fix her face, but she instead heals Loly's injuries, which included regenerating her leg in the manga, and later resurrecting Menoly. Sometime after both Grimmjow and Orihime leave, Menoly regains consciousness, knowing very well that she should be dead, but Loly tells her what happened and views Orihime to be a monster. Later, Ulquiorra returns to Orihime's room to find that it's been torn apart, and he asks both Menoly and Loly what happened and who did it. They tell him that it was Grimmjow, and he then leaves to pursue Grimmjow. Fake Karakura Town arc Sometime later, Menoly, alongside Loly, is seen climbing a set of stairs, claiming that they probably should not be there. Loly responds that "this is the only chance for them to drag Orihime down." They make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's fight with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again. Ichigo tries to retaliate, but Ulquiorra stops him (though, he tells them that he's not helping them). They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy Riyalgo. After Ulquiorra denies any assistance from him, Yammy notices Menoly and Loly and knocks Menoly into a wall without any provocation. Being damaged and badly beaten, Menoly remains there, until Loly returns. Synopsis Menoly and Loly Arc Shortly after being damaged, Menoly would be found by Loly, and being healed, she would remain alive. Slowly, Menoly got better, she and Loly would eventually call Las Noches their hearth, using it as a means of homage. Training as they could, both of them would grow a large hating towards the Espada... but loyalty to Aizen would remain, and both of them would constantly wonder where he went, and even one day desire to see him once more. This is the journey of their rise to become stronger, and their trials along the way. Ningensei Arc *The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números *Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals *Born As One and Cruel Seperations *I Reject Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato *Izanami no Jidō: Chichi no Tsumi Powers & Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power: '''Having been a Números, Menoly displayed a good amount of spiritual power, filling her wells of energy. Allowing for a strong effort in battle, she will use this to her advantage, taking out foes, and using it alongside Loly to torture prisoners and foes, adding it to the Zanpakuto for a burning effect. Menoly's spiritual power is an orange with black outline. '''Expert Swordswoman': Using blade as an extension of her combat, Menoly can wield her Zanpakuto in blinding effort, primarily graceful strikes, she counters them by using sheer force in some manners, blindly rushing into combat, she has been strong enough to decapitate a Adjuchas Hollow in half with this capability. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Using palm like strikes and swift blows from her finger tips, Menoly can amplify theses strikes by adding pressure from her spiritual energy to add offense to her already deadly blows. '''Cero: As a Números, whose Hollow powers are second only to the past and present Espada, she is capable of firing an average Cero, blasting it from her hands. Although this Cero is quite strong, it is no match for the Cero of the Espada Grimmjow, as shown as he effortlessly "grabbed" her Cero as it was charging, then fired his own stronger Cero back (though in the manga, she does not fire any Cero). Bala: '''Menoly may harden and pressure her spiritual power to condense and blast in a bolt, firing it in rapid bursts, obliterating enemies in a matter of seconds after the smoke clears. This has been shown when Loly and her were searching an abandoned city, as she destroyed an Adjuchas Hollow. '''High Level Hierro: '''Using steel covered flesh as a strong defensive, Menoly has shown to be quite resiliant to most blows, preventing an onslaught of torturous impacts and gashes. Even capable of holding back a Zanpakuto, or bladed weapon, Menoly compensates in defense for Loly. '''Pesquisa: Using a sonar-like sensor, Menoly can track enemies to their locations with ease, allowing a total signal range of 25miles, much like Loly can with her own pesquisa. Identical feats. Sonido: '''Using the art of the Arrancar's variation of Shunpo, Menoly will use her average vanishing speed to keep up with foes, not a fan of speedy offense, Menoly perfers to play the defensive, and uses Sonido when needed. '''Garganta: This technique, allows the user to tear open the dimensional fabric between worlds seperating the worlds, showing a whirling torrent of energy, that may be focused to create a pathway, to travel to and from Hueco Mundo, The Human World... and even to Hell, as long as the user has been there. Regeneration: Self-healing properties in the body allows for Menoly to take several blows that have pierced her Hierro and heal it, slower then Loly's own regeneration, it is comepensated with her Hierro's defense. Zanpakuto Recall: An innate trait and unique ability, Menoly may use her 'call' to pull her own Zanpakuto back to her hand, vanishing and reappearing as a simple spiritual light, she can pull her Zanpakuto to her, after it being a distance away, or even after throwing it, allowing her to feign attacks and disallow enemies to grasp her blade. She may also use it more simply, changing her sword hands, being ampidextrious this allows her to twist attacks and throw opponents off guard. Zanpakutō Sonriendo Ramera '(lit, Spanish for Smiling Harlot) is the Zanpakuto wielded by Menoly. Briefly seen, the weapon is a small thrusting designed weapon, a rapier. Using for slashes and cuts, she may pierce and gouge her opponent. It's release command is: '''Seducirlos '(lit, Spanish for Seduce Them). The blade has the unique ability to be recalled, and upon calling out it's Release, the wounds that were healed, or removed previously are now reopened. In it's Resurreccion state, her Zanpakuto will have the hilt in the appearance of a scarab. the blade pouring out of it's mandibles. *'''Resurrección: Upon transforming into her new form, Menoly takes a largely different form, bug like in appearance, as so does Loly's Resurreccion. Insectoid eyes, green and compound covers her face, carapace covering her breasts, neck and head, hair morphing into spikey additions across the back of her skull. Wasp wings allow her to use flight, and hover for a short period of time, increasing Sonido speed. Hands morph, an exoskeleton of Hierro proportions cover her hands, spiked and segmented. Caparace creeping over the front of her hips, and off the sides of her breast to her back, four extended limbs push outward, capable of slashing, and drawing moisture from the air, fueling her with power. Once her white Hakama on her body, no morphed into a dark purple colored skirt, ripped and torn, almost glimpsed as an upside down flower-bud. High-heel exo-skeleton encroaching up her legs and on her feet. **'Resurrección Special Ability': Upon entering this form, Menoly may cause sound in the area to reverberate across the zone. This reveberation affects the internal organs; attacking the heart, lungs, kidney, etc... This sword will begin to pour out a trigger that will send out a signal to the inner-body's organs. This signal can trigger heart-attacks, kidney failure, and many other side-effects given by these. As was shown on Nnoitra Jiruga in their previous battle. *'Encerrar': (lit, Spanish for Shut Down) when Menoly chooses to she may place certain tags on her opponent's body; directly infront of that particular organ. This tag is condensed by spiritual energy. The tags are unable to be triggered or removed; until a high amount of spiritual pressure contacts it; or her Zanpakuto directly stabs the center of the 'target'. When this is done; the enemy's organ that is tagged is 'programmed' to shut down in the next 4 minutes. This is designed to continue to stay shut-down, drifting to death. If the organ somehow fails before the 4 minute time; or the tag is triggered; the tag may be removed manually. Soul Conjunction When Menoly and Loly were in Aizen's army, their designed purpose was to be merged into a single entity, to form two seperate souls as one. This was aided by the unique factor that Loly and Menoly were born near the exact time, and spent their lives as Hollows attacking and defending together. These plans were however stopped due to the Winter War, and Orihime Inoue. They have since then been trying to do this act without the aid of experiments and of course; Aizen. Soul Conjunction Form: To enter this unique form, both Loly and Menoly must state the command: Join as one. Once this command has been stated, their bodies will begin to merge, drastically changing their forms, a burst of Hollow energy and yellow spiritual energy will whirl around the air; enveloping them both in a whirlwind. Once the whirlwind has dissipated... the new conjoined soul is born. Relationships Loly: As Menoly and Loly work together ever since their becoming an Arrancar, and then emerging as free-beings, once they had heard of the Espada all 'dying', they stayed together as they always had. A partnership and fellow combatant, their intent is shared, and their attacks merged for greater power. Alongside, Loly and Menoly have shown an attraction to eacother, albeit this has yet to be expanded on. Quotes "I don't hate Melina for what she did... she saved my life. And I don't want to leave the group; I'm tired of running around... I'm happy with this group. Happy with Sen... Ggio... Hermosa... especcially Melina, and even Jiruga." "Like hell we're leaving." Trivia References Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros